


March 9, Franky

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Gen, The Thousand Sunny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Après une dispute idiote, Franky a à coeur de parler de sa passion.
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	March 9, Franky

L’ambiance était encore musclée sur le Sunny, si tôt le matin pourtant. Usopp venait de se lever et regardait Luffy baver sur la table en dormant à moitié. Brook et Robin, debouts depuis longtemps, sirotaient leur thé et leur verre de lait tranquillement tandis que Chopper s’était réfugié dans l’infirmerie le temps que le petit-déjeuner ne soit servi. Petit-déjeuner qui peinait à venir, et à juste titre : leur cuisinier était en pleine « discussion » avec Nami et Franky, si tant était que se hurler dessus revenait encore à une discussion.

\- J’en ai rien à foutre de vos avis, je fais et dis c’que j’veux !! râla Franky en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Pas quand tu es irrespectueux envers Nami-swan, sale exhib’ macho !!

\- J’suis fier d’être macho.

\- Il va falloir que t’arrêtes de répéter tout le temps que tu es fier de tes conneries, Franky !! gronda la rousse en le pointant d’un index menaçant. Et il va falloir que tu te mettes dans le crâne que tu peux pas m’attaquer comme ça dès le matin en croyant que je ne vais pas m’énerver !!

\- J’ai juste dit que t’avais une sale tronche !! Ça arrive à tout le monde de s’lever avec la gueule de travers, merde hein !

\- Mais tu vas fermer ta grand bouche robotique ?! s’étrangla Sanji. Comment OSES-TU dire que MA Nami-swan a la tronche de trave-

\- Oh et toi aussi ferme-la, Sanji ! le coupa Nami. Je t’ai pas demandé d’intervenir !!

\- Mais je ne peux pas laisser cet abruti sans aucune délicatesse t’insulter comme ça !

\- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre !

Usopp haussa un sourcil en voyant Zoro débarquer à son tour dans la cuisine Alors qu’il se décrochait la mâchoire à bailler, envoyant une moue agacée aux trois tapageurs.

\- Oï. Y’a pas moyen de roupiller tranquille sur c’bateau ?

\- Oh toi ça va p’t’être aller, face de mousse ! Vu que tu vas refaire au moins six siestes dans la matinée, tu vas t’en remettre je pense !!

\- T’as un problème Sourcil ?!

Ils partirent aussitôt en combat et la voix criarde de Nami résonna encore plus fort contre les murs de la cuisine.

\- FERMEZ-LA !!! TOUS LES TROIS !!! BANDE DE SINGES PRIMITIFS, SANS AUCUNE FINESSE ET STUPIDES !!! Y’EN A AUCUN POUR RATTRAPER L’AUTRE !!!

\- Et moi, Nami-sa-

\- OUI TOI AUSSI FACE D’OS !!!

Brook se mit à déprimer sous le rire amusé de Robin, et Usopp vit Nami se diriger vers la sortie d’un œil soulagé.

\- Votre QI commun ne dépasse pas les 50, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m’embête à argumenter encore avec vous ! continua-t-elle, enragée. Et surtout avec toi, foutu cyborg pervers qui pense qu’il est meilleur que tout le monde !

\- Je SUIS meilleur que tout le monde ! Surtout en question de QI !! Traite-moi de pervers autant qu’tu veux, mais j’t’interdis de dire que j’suis stupide !!

\- MAIS TU L’EEEEES !!! TU ES MÊME LE PIRE DE TOUS, AVEC TA TÊTE METALLIQUE À LA NOIX !!!

La navigatrice quitta enfin la pièce en claquant la porte et un calme apaisant s’installa enfin, au soulagement du sniper. Sanji fixa l’endroit où se tenait sa douce encore quelques instants plus tôt et se tourna vers Franky, prêt à mordre de nouveau.

\- T’as pas honte de pousser une lady à bout comme ça ?!

Mais le charpentier ne répondit pas. Son silence alerta Robin et Usopp qui se tournèrent vers lui pour constater que son expression était figée dans une neutralité plutôt étrange, venant de lui qui était si expressif d’habitude.

\- ... Franky ? Tout va bien ? s’enquit l’archéologue.

Mais il continua de garder le silence et fit même brusquement volte-face pour se diriger vers l’échelle qui menaient aux calles. Il y disparut sous le regard contrit de ses compagnons.

\- ... Bon, oublions ça. C’est plus que l’heure du petit-déjeuner, annonça froidement Sanji en se dirigeant derrière ses fourneaux.

\- PETIT-DÉJEUNER ?! hurla Luffy en se réveillant d’un coup.

.

À l’étonnement de tous, le charpentier ne remontra pas le bout de son nez métallique de la matinée. Au soulagement de Nami également, puisqu’elle ne voulait plus se prendre la tête avec lui de sitôt.

Pourtant, lorsque l’heure du déjeuner arriva et que le cyborg ne remontait toujours pas pour manger, elle commença à s’inquiéter avec le reste de ses camarades.

\- J’irai lui parler, ne vous en faites pas, annonça doucement Robin.

\- Je comprends même pas pourquoi il fait la tronche, commenta Sanji en boudant à moitié dans son assiette.

\- Car Franky n’aime pas que l’on critique ou que l’on remettre en question son intelligence, lui indiqua la brune.

Cette affirmation créa un blanc dans la pièce, bien qu’Usopp acquiesçait discrètement.

\- ... Ça va, il sait tout de même que je ne suis pas sérieuse quand je dis que vous êtes tous des crétins... Quoique.

\- Certes, mais tu lui as également dit qu’il n’avait aucune finesse, continua Robin avec un sourire.

La rousse lui envoya un regard interrogateur alors qu’elle voyait Usopp qui acquiesçait toujours derrière.

\- Et alors ?

\- Dire à un artiste comme Franky qu’il n’a aucune finesse, ça revient à dire qu’il n’a aucun talent, expliqua le sniper.

Mais Nami ricana à cela.

\- Franky, un « artiste » ?! Si tu parles des quatre notes qu’il joue à la guitare, je pense qu’il va pas chialer de reconnaître que Brook-

\- On ne parle pas de la musique, Nami.

La navigatrice fronça des sourcils, encore plus perdue. Mais son amie ne rajouta rien de plus, pas plus qu’Usopp. Ils la laissèrent tous les deux dans l’incompréhension sous les seuls bruits de mastications de ses camarades, jusqu’à ce que Luffy n’intervienne.

\- C’est lui qui a fabriqué Sunny, et Sunny est trop beau, alors dans un sens c’est un grand artiste !

\- Oh, oui ! Rien que Sunny nous montre toute l’étendue de son talent !! s’extasia Chopper à ses côtés.

Nami eut une moue : en un sens, oui. Elle ne pouvait le réfuter. Le Sunny était un chef d’œuvre dont ils profitaient pleinement au jour le jour. Une merveille autant en tant que maison qu’en tant que moyen de défense dans leur grande aventure à travers les mers... Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître ce talent-ci de Franky qu’elle oubliait –elle ne le nierait pas-, bien trop souvent...

Elle regarda Robin descendre à la calle à la fin du repas, ne doutant pas un seul instant qu’elle arriverait à dérider le charpentier. Tous les chapeaux de paille avaient de profonds liens les uns envers les autres, mais logiquement, certaines affinités étaient plus fortes entre certains d’entre eux. Et, étrangement, Robin et Franky s’entendaient bien malgré leur apparente différence sur tous les plans. Peut-être l’âge, bien que cela n’empêchait pas le cyborg d’également très bien s’entendre avec Usopp et Chopper.

Il n’empêchait que lorsque son amie remonta sur le pont quelques temps plus tard et qu’elle lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, Nami sut qu’elle avait de nouveau réussi à remonter le moral de leur tête de métal.

Elle ne s’attendit néanmoins pas à ce qu’il finisse par remonter à son tour bien plus tard pour venir directement à sa rencontre, alors qu’ils étaient en pleine dégustation de mandarines avec Luffy, Chopper, Robin et Sanji.

\- Hey sale gamine ! l’interpela-t-il sans aucune douceur, ce qui l’agaça de nouveau immédiatement.

\- Quoi... ?!

Sans attendre plus sa réponse, il déposa devant eux plusieurs objets, qu’ils devinèrent être des jouets de sa création. Chopper et Luffy poussèrent un couinement d’extase de concert alors que l’impatient capitaine s’emparait d’un d’entre eux pour l’observer sous tous les angles.

\- Ils sont très jolis, Franky ! souligna joyeusement Robin.

Mais le cyborg ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son expression tirée et sérieuse.

\- Je les ai tous fait depuis ce matin, expliqua-t-il platement. J’ai pas vu passer la matinée, grâce à ça.

\- Oh... Tu as été rapide quoi, comme d’habitude, nota Sanji.

\- Ouais, comme d’habitude...

La rousse haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien à quel point cet idiot pouvait encore être en colère pour avoir une attitude pareille.

\- Il est trop cooooooooool celui-là !! s’exclama Luffy en brandissant un petit oiseau en bois qui semblait pouvoir voler grâce à un mécanisme interne.

Franky eut un fantôme de sourire qui traversa son visage, mais se reprit bien vite. Et Nami devina bien que c’était elle qu’il toisait derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Tu vois gamine, ce que je construis plaît en général. À chaque fois que je créé un truc pour l’un d’entre vous, il est toujours satisfait, comme Sanji quand il cuisine.

Le blond prit apparemment le compliment en souriant discrètement, mais la rousse plissa la nez.

\- D’accord, et donc... ?

\- Laisse-moi finir !! Comme Sanji, si ce que je fais plaît autant et est aussi efficace, c’est, d’une, parce que j’ai un talent certain, mais surtout parce que j’y mets toute mon âme !

Il s’assit lourdement à terre aux côtés de Chopper et Luffy qui continuaient de s’extasier sur les jouets et en ramassa un pour l’observer pensivement.

\- Quand je suis en train de construire un truc, j’me rends compte des fois que j’oublie le temps qui passe autour de moi. J’réalise parfois à peine vraiment ce que j’suis en train de faire tellement mes gestes sont mécaniques, et j’me retrouve à être plongé dans... Une sorte de béatitude, j’sais pas comment expliquer ça...

Nami l’écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés. Elle aperçut Robin sourire grandement à ses côtés, ainsi que Sanji qui souriait aussi et qui acquiesça même les paroles du cyborg avec un petit coup de tête rêveur. Elle aurait bien dit qu’elle ne comprenait pas trop où Franky voulait en venir... mais c’était faux.

Ce sentiment ressemblait à ce qu’elle-même ressentait lorsqu’elle se plongeait dans ses cartes. Et elle commença alors à comprendre le problème.

\- C’est comme si mon cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité complètement, continua le bleu, plongé dans ses pensées. J’suis focalisé sur l’avancée d’mon projet et quand j’le finis, le sentiment de satisfaction qui m’habite est... Ça a pas d’prix.

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre avec un sourire.

\- Ça vaut plus que toutes les louanges que j’peux recevoir. Évidemment que j’suis content quand on m’dit que mon travail est bien, mais j’ai assez de recul pour le savoir moi-même. Tout c’que je construis, j’le fais avant tout pour moi. Pour exprimer c’que j’ai dans le cœur, parce que quand je peux pas le faire pendant longtemps, ça m’démange. Créer, construire, donner vie, c’est une partie de c’que j’suis ! Et c’est justement pour ça que le résultat est toujours bien : parce que j’y mets toute mon âme.

Robin se pinçait les lèvres d’amusement à côté et la rousse devinait bien pourquoi : comme d’habitude, ce n’était pas la modestie qui l’étouffait... Mais elle ne pouvait que reconnaître qu’elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. En un sens, Franky avait raison : à quoi bon être faussement modeste alors que l’on a pleinement conscience de ses capacités, si ce n’était pour sauvegarder les apparences ?

\- ... J’suis fier de c’que j’fais. Parce que j’ai du talent, de la finesse, mais j’ai aussi appris à les travailler avec le temps. J’ai l’intelligence nécessaire qui m’permet de prendre du recul sur mon travail et d’me remettre en question, mais aussi qui m’aide à me renouveler tout l’temps pour concevoir des trucs toujours plus efficaces. C’est c’qui fait d’moi un génie d’la construction, en quelque sorte. Et ça m’blesse quand on insinue que c’est pas l’cas.

Nami roula des yeux, plus amusée qu’autre chose à présent.

\- Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde Franky... Mais depuis quand tu prends tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre, au juste ? Je passe mon temps à vous traiter de primates sans aucune éducation. Pourquoi cette fois-ci t’as plus vexé qu’une autre ?

Le charpentier tira une grimace mécontente en la dévisageant de nouveau.

\- ... Parce que c’était la fois d’trop. Parfois, tu l’penses vraiment, j’le flaire.

\- Je pense vraiment que comme les autres, tu n’es qu’un rustre sans éducation, effectivement.

\- J’suis pas un rustre !! C’est toi qui place la barre trop haute avec tes attentes de princesse !!

\- Non Franky, c’est vous qui n’être que des mufles grossières et débiles !

\- Dis ça à toutes les nanas qu’j’ai eu dans mon pieu !

Sanji se décrocha la mâchoire à cette remarque.

\- Mais bon sang, même en disant ça tu prouves que tu es le pire des rustres !!! s’énerva Nami pour de bon.

\- J’vois pas en quoi, puisque c’est la réalité !

\- Les femmes ne sont pas des trophées !! s’étrangla le blond en se relevant d’un coup pour le toiser. Comment oses-tu parler d’elles comme ça ?!

\- Mais qu’est-c’t’as à la ramener, toi ?!

\- Oui Sanji, arrête de te mêler de nos affaires avec ce gros balourd idiot !!

\- ET TU R’COMMENCES EN PLUS !!!

Ils repartirent de nouveau dans une discussion musclée, ce qui fit soupirer Usopp qui ne faisait que passer, tandis que Robin se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Franky avait apparemment besoin d’exprimer son amour pour sa passion... Mais pour le coup, il était vrai que sa vexation était sortie de nulle part. Mais qui était-elle pour juger quand ce grand émotionnel pouvait se vexer ou non... ?

Après tout, malgré son côté macho et bourru, il avait aussi un énorme cœur métallique sensible.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut que j’arrête de terminer mes textes anniversaires au dernier moment '-'
> 
> Bon anniversaire Franky-chouuuuuuuuuu !!! Je me suis rappelée dans la nuit que c’était aussi celui de Mihawk et de Shanks, mais pas le time ni d’idée pour eux... Rip... Désolée !
> 
> Les prochains anniversaires sont ceux d’Usopp et de Brook qui s’enchaînent ! Peut-être ferais-je un petit Sabo entre temps qui sait, on verra bien... !
> 
> Je dédicace ce texte à tous les écrivains passionnés qui se reconnaîtront un peu dans ces lignes, au passage ! Les passions c'est notre souffle de vie ! Chérissez-les et nourrissez-les autant que vous le pouvez ! Car comme dirait Orelsan "la médiocrité commence là où les passions meurent"... !
> 
> Des bisous !


End file.
